


Multipurpose market

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Man man hands, Please Don't Take This Seriously, RIP the spoon, That poor teller, Thicc tom, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tom is fine with this, Twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: Do not try this at home kiddos





	Multipurpose market

Harry knew this was going to be great. He had prepared for this exact moment for a long long while now. He could vividly remember the horrified yet confused expression of the teller. Two spoons, a cucumber, condoms, and lube. Right up the ass of none other than Tomtom Riddle. the spoons were smooth, covered and lubed right up for that thicc ass. Harry loved twinks, and tom was the only twink he'd ever gotten to do this with. The spoon breached with slow pushes. tom writhed beneath harry's strong man man hands for the rest of the night.


End file.
